


What do you Mean I Can't just make up a Religion?

by Stegopod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Furby, Horror, M/M, Memes, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 18





	What do you Mean I Can't just make up a Religion?

Pidge: Do you care if I take the skin off your old Furby? I want to make it a god. Once they are free of there sinful flesh, they can begin a path towards enlightenment. Then as a thank you they will spare us both from certain destruction. 

Pidge: Also I want to softhack its circuits.

Lance *shaking in fear*: I literally could not care less but never say anything remotely as fucked up or frightening as that ever shit again.


End file.
